Tumblr Made Me Do It: Generation Kill
by Casey Wolfe
Summary: A collection of various ficlets for Tumblr fills. Mostly happy/fluffy little things but there's some variety thrown in. See individual chapters for summaries. [Slash; Brad/Nate, Brad/Walt, Brad/Nate/Walt]
1. BradxNate- Just a Kiss

**A/N: I swore I'd never do a "Tumblr fill collection" and here I am. I ended up with a ton of little ficlets over there though and knowing not all of my followers have Tumblr I felt bad that you might miss out and so decided to crosspost them here. Obviously each chapter will be different so see the beginning notes for summaries and tags. The rating won't go above teen as I won't post anything more mature on Tumblr, but I'm sure a lot of these could be considered gen rated. Enjoy, and do come visit me at my Tumblr (linked on my profile)!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: The ball drops on New Years Eve, and Brad and Nate make their resolutions.

Prompted this and ended up doing it myself: Brad/Nate, the ball dropping on New Years

* * *

><p>It was their third deployment to Iraq in as many years. Spending the holidays overseas had never been fun but they made due- they were Marines after all. "Hey Brad," Nate greeted, walking up next to him. The man had slipped out of the mess where the rest of 1st Recon and the other division at camp were celebrating. Nate wasn't surprised to find him looking reflectively out into the desert night.<p>

"Sir," Brad answered with a slight nod.

The pair stood there in comfortable silence, sharing in each other's company. It had always been that way between them. There never had to be a lot of words. Everything they needed said happened with their eyes or their subtle movements.

It wasn't until they heard the chorus of a countdown that either of them bothered to move. They turned in towards each other, heads craning around to gaze inside.

_"Ten!"_

Nate's lips quirked. "Any New Years resolutions?"

_"Eight!"_

"Don't really believe in those..."

_"Six!"_

"You?" Brad continued.

_"Five!"_

Nate chuckled, pulling a smile to Brad's face as well. He stepped into his team leader's personal space, chin tilted back to look up at him.

_"Three!"_

"Just one," Nate answered, noting the second Brad caught onto his plan.

_"Two!"_

"Yeah?"

_"One!"_

"Yeah," Nate breathed out, leaning in.

_"Happy New Year!"_

Brad dipped his head to meet Nate's lips. There was nothing tentative behind it, a warm declaration of something they'd known for a long time. When they parted from the brief embrace they were both grinning softly.

"Happy New Year Nate," he murmured.

Nate's smile grew, lingering just a bit longer in Brad's space. "Happy New Year." His attention was drawn into the mess where all the guys were causing a good-natured ruckus. "Come on," he encouraged Brad with a tilt of his head. "They'll be time to discuss goals for the year later."

Brad chuckled, falling in step with Nate as always. "Solid copy Sir."

/End


	2. BradxWalt- Please stay

**A/N: **Walt gets a tattoo... and maybe something else.

Requested by Queenie: Brad/Walt, "Please stay."

* * *

><p>The tattoo shop came highly recommended and when they walked in Walt could see why. It was filled with natural light and artwork covered the walls. There were only a few stations, everything completely spotless. "Help you?" one of the artists inquired, a tall drink of water covered in tattoos himself.<p>

"Wanted to see about getting this done," Walt answered in an easy drawl. He pulled the paper from his back pocket, passing it over. "It's not very good," he admitted, "but just the general idea."

The artist nodded. "Yeah, I think I can draw something up." After finding out more on the placement and anything in particular he wanted, the artist excused himself and left them to sit on the comfortable couch.

Brad grabbed one of the artists' books on the coffee table, starting to flip through it. "Nervous?" he inquired.

Walt shrugged, picking up one of the books as well. "You're the one that told me it wouldn't be bad."

"Nice way to dodge the question there Hasser."

They had come back from their deployment in Iraq only a few days prior. The family guys had gone straight home but the rest of them had stuck around base to come down from things. It was weird going home to an empty house or apartment after being in combat. After all their deployments, most of them knew the easiest way to transition was to keep their brothers close for awhile in a non-combat setting before jumping fully back into society.

As such, when Walt announced he wanted to go get a tattoo a few people had volunteered to go with him. Admittedly though he was nervous about the whole thing- he'd never cared for needles- and Brad was the only one of the bunch he could really trust not to hassle him. He wasn't about to think on the _other _reason for wanting Brad around more.

The artist returned with a design that was exactly what Walt had been envisioning. He removed his shirt and watched in the mirror as the stencil was placed on his skin. Walt smiled brightly, looking up at Brad and asking his opinion. "Perfect," his Sergeant agreed.

Walt laid on his side on the padded table, pillowing his head on his arm. He gave Brad a nervous grin as he stepped up beside him. "Well, this is it…" he breathed. "Wish me luck?"

"You'll be fine," Brad assured. His gaze was pulled to the artist as the man was getting his gun prepped up to begin. "I'll get outta your way."

His hand was snatched quickly however, Walt looking up at him with those damn puppy eyes of his. "Please stay?"

Brad hesitated, asking the artist, "Is that okay?"

"Sure. You're fine over there," he answered.

Brad nodded and pulled the nearby wheely chair up. "Alright then. I'll stay." It was completely worth it to see Walt's face light up in relief. His thumb brushed across the back of Walt's hand that he hadn't taken back, and it caused Brad to smile softly in return.

The tattoo slowly started to take form, the sharp black lines followed by shading and contrast. Walt had settled in quickly, only flinching a few times when the tattoo gun passed over sensitive areas. The whole time he kept hold of Brad's hand, thankful for the contact.

When it was all over, the artist wiped gently over his skin to clean it before allowing him up to view the finished product. He stood sideways to view the new ink in the mirror. "Wow…" was all he managed to breathe out, completely overwhelmed.

Along his ribs, Walt now had a ka-bar knife pointed down towards his hip. Wrapped around the handle was a set of dog tags that hung down along the blade. His last name was scripted across the one tag, while _Semper Fi_ adorned the other.

"It looks great," Brad assured, his voice very close to his ear.

Walt's eyes met his in the mirror, Brad having stood at his other side, barely a hair's breadth from touching. Swallowing, Walt decided it was a day to be daring, taking the chance and leaning into Brad. "Ya like it?" Walt asked, attempting to keep his tone casual.

Brad's lips turned up into a warm smile, hand coming around to rest on Walt's hip just below the tattoo. "It's perfect."

Of course Walt heard the double meaning and smiled in return, turning his head so he could look at Brad properly. "Perfect," he agreed, welcoming the soft kiss Brad pressed to his lips. It was brief, Brad pulling away and gazing at him with promises in his eyes.

Later Walt was stretched out on Brad's bed, said man running a surprisingly gentle hand over the fresh tattoo, applying the salve he needed. At the same time, lips brushed along Walt's abdomen and he could feel the smile against his skin after he shuddered.

Brad shifted, pushing himself up to hover over Walt. There was a soft look on his face as he inquired, "Please stay?"

Walt's bright smile was all the answer he needed, slotting their bodies together, lips meeting in a devouring kiss.

/End


	3. BradxNatexWalt- Vampire AU

**A/N: **Nate never would have guessed vampires were real, or that two of his marines were exactly that.

Requested by Queenie: Brad/Walt (Brad/Nate/Walt), "Don't make this into a big deal."

* * *

><p>They were hidden in one of the small offices of the cigarette factory 1st Recon had repurposed. It was dark and they were on minimum watch so no one would even miss them. Well, or that's how it <em>should<em> have been.

Walt had his face nuzzled into the curve of Brad's neck, the flat of his tongue running along the vein before biting down- _hard. _Brad's only response was a quiet hiss that just as quickly turned into an equally soft moan of pleasure. Blood trickled slowly down his collarbone before Walt's tongue lapped it up and he began sucking on the wound in earnest.

That of course would be the moment Nate would chose to walk through the door. And what a sight for him to behold. Brad's fingers grasping at Walt's hair as said blonde appeared to be sucking marks into his neck, Brad's head tilted to allow better access, shirt open and sliding off his shoulders.

Granted, that was most likely more than enough to warrant the LT's surprise, but then Walt had to go and get startled because he was too distracted to sense Nate's approach and turn his head to face him. Of course that meant Nate not only saw the bleeding twin puncture marks on Brad's neck, but the tips of fangs peeking out over Walt's blood-stained lips.

Nate's mouth fell open, eyes widening. It appeared he was trying to say _something _but nothing was coming out. "Hey LT," Walt chirped, breaking the tension.

"Smooth Walt," Brad deadpanned, barely holding back the eye roll.

"Brad?" Nate was looking at him in desperation, clearly hoping Brad would tell him it was all just a dream or some weird misunderstanding.

Except what Brad said was, "Don't make this into a big deal."

Nate sputtered at that. "A big… a big deal?" He pointed to Walt who was wiping blood off his mouth with his sleeve.

"Yeah?" Brad cocked a brow, looking to be the picture of calm- there was a reason he was called Iceman.

"In what world," Nate spoke with a tinge of sarcasm, "is this not a big deal?"

When Brad smirked his own fangs were visible then. "Seriously Nate, just relax. We're not about to rip out your throat just 'cause ya found out our little secret."

"May wanna bite it though," Walt drawled, receiving a slap in the back of the head.

"_You've _been eating," Brad chastised. "If anyone's getting a bite it'll be me."

"You haven't eaten?" Nate was immediately concerned, taking a few steps forward without thought. He was in arm's reach before he remembered himself and stopped, looking slightly awkward.

"My age allows for longer stretches between feedings. Walt here, well, he's such a baby that he'd have probably wiped out the whole platoon in a blood rage by now." Walt protested that, although the pout that crossed his face wasn't helping his case.

"Just how old _are _you?" Nate couldn't help but ask. It seemed the fact he'd just discovered vampires were real wasn't much of a concern now that his curiosity had taken hold.

"Walt's still a fledgling. Typically that's any vamp under one hundred, but really it's just the ones that still need their Sires around."

"Or just want them around," Walt argued, still pouting as he snuggled into Brad's side.

Brad only smiled, fingers carding through his hair in comfort. "And I want you here baby," he purred in his ear so only his childe could hear it. That brought a smile back to Walt's face, nuzzling into his neck. To Nate he explained, "Walt's actually as old as you think he is. I changed him after Afghanistan."

"And you?" Nate inquired.

Again, Brad's smile had teeth. "Lets just say that Ray's more right than he thinks he is when he cites my Viking heritage."

Nate nodded slowly, processing the information. "How have you been… getting blood?"

"Animals, snacking out on patrols… Course there was Doc." At Nate's widened gaze, Brad chuckled. "He knows... and he's cool about sharing blood. Obviously hasn't been much given our current situation, but it was enough to sustain Walt between populated areas."

"And you?" Concern again.

Brad shrugged. "I make due." Nate frowned, obviously not liking his answer. "If you're so concerned about it, get over here and give me a meal then." Brad was only half surprised when Nate cleared the rest of the space between them.

"I trust you," was all Nate said, offering up his neck.

A wanting sound escaped Brad's mouth before he could stifle it, his hunger creeping up on him. How many times had he fantasized about just this very thing? Licking a long stripe up Nate's neck, he relished the little whine the man made before sinking his fangs in.

/End


	4. BradxNatexWalt- Been meaning to say

**A/N: **Walt had survived the fucked up invasion that was Operation Iraqi Freedom, so why was it so hard in comparison to admit his feelings towards Brad and Nate?

Requested by Queenie: Brad/Nate/Walt, "There's something I've been meaning to say."

* * *

><p>Walt was watching Lilley's movie with the others when he noticed Nate leaving, Brad gazing after him, his expression guarded. He wasn't really able to concentrate on the movie after that, sneaking peeks over towards where Brad remained. Even once he slinked off where the LT had gone, Walt didn't dare move. He waited until a few of the others had started to leave before taking the opportunity to slip out without being obvious.<p>

The factory didn't have too many places to hide and so it didn't take long for Walt to locate Nate and Brad. He wasn't sure what he had expected to find them doing- maybe having a quick fuck or even a desperate makeout session- but it wasn't this. Nate sat with his back pressed to the wall, while Brad laid out on the floor, head in Nate's lap.

Brad's eyes, which had been closed as Nate ran his hand over his head, popped open and pinned Walt right there in the doorway. Of course Nate felt his partner tense, looking up as well. A small sigh escaped the LT's lips as he leaned his head back against the wall, hand falling away from Brad. It wasn't anything extremely incriminating but clearly they didn't want to take chances.

Of course, Walt already knew about them- that's why he was there.

He leaned against the door frame, biting his lower lip a moment. "Didn't mean ta interrupt," he offered in apology, realizing he could have _really _overstepped his boundaries if they had been doing anything more. "Jus' wanted a chance to talk ta you 'fore…" He shrugged a shoulder, trailing off.

"What about?" Nate asked, voice steady and comforting. That was something he'd always admired about the LT. He was always so calm and collected, and he was more concerned about the well-being of his men than himself.

Walt crossed his arms over his chest, looking down at his feet. "There's somethin' I've been meanin' to say." _Damnit Hasser, get it together. _He'd just survived the most fucked up invasion ever, he could do this.

He could hear Brad sitting up, the soft rustle of fabric. "Speak your mind Walt," he encouraged.

This might be his last chance to speak with them alone before they shipped home, so Walt swallowed his nerves. Looking up at them, he admitted what he'd come to realize while serving alongside them, "I love you guys." Nate's eyes widened a bit and Brad's lips quirked. Before they could write-off what he said, he clarified, "As in romantically."

"Well, well…" Brad mused. He looked over at Nate then, smile growing as he said, "Looks like you owe me fifty bucks." Nate scoffed, shaking his head in amusement. "Should know by now you are thick when it comes to seeing when guys are checking you out."

Walt blushed, realizing that Brad had noticed. "Well…" he murmured, looking away quickly out of embarrassment. "I jus' wanted ya ta know, so…" He nodded, turning to leave.

"Yo Walt," Brad's voice stopped him. "Get your ass back here." Walt raised a brow at him. "Ya can't go making love confessions and then just _leave_."

Nate seemed to have collected himself, smiling softly as well. "Come over here," he encouraged, patting the free space beside him.

That was how Walt ended up with his head in Nate's lap, his hand resting on Walt's hip while Brad's fingers carded through his hair from his place curled into Nate's side. No words between them said- no need for them- save for his declaration whispered back in his ear: "_We love you too Walt."_

/End

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Collection complete... for now.**


End file.
